the lone wolf
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: it's time for mia's animal totem ceremony, just like in the film brother bear, but the film was based off what mia's tribe does, mia is the first girl to get her animal totem ever but with it, she has to be a lone wolf
1. the ceremony

"so what are you doing in town terry"jayden said as him jii mike and emily walked inside the house.

"i'm here to collect my sister"he said confusing them.

"collect mia, what do you need to collect her"mike said as terry smirked.

"you will know when she's back"he said as the alarm's went.

When the ranger's came back terry grinned at mia.

"yes brother"mia said as he cracked his knuckles.

"it's time mia"he said as she fowned.

"fr what"she said as he rolled his eye's.

"for you to get your animal totem"he said as her face brightened up.

"oh i almost forgot about that"mia said as the other's frowned.

"what do you mean animal totem"emily said as mia looked at them.

"you know the animal totem's in brother bear, just like that, our tribe in japan do just that and i'm gonna be the first girl ever to get an animal totem"mia said as terry rolled his eye's.

"you're just mad that i'm gonna get mine before you and i'm not even supposed to get one"mia said as the other's frowned.

"why aren't you supposed to get one"kevin said as mia looked at him.

"getting an animal totem is basically on the path to becoming a man for guy's but i'm like a 120% tomboy and when i watched my father get him animal totem i was about 10 at the time and asked tenma, the woman who presents you with your animal totem if i could get one when i'm of age which is 16 and she agreed to it"mia said as terry elbowed her.

"don't come crying to me when i get my totem and you get killed by a bear"he sang as she shoved him.

"no cam would be the one who gets killed by you're action's you transform into a bear and i swear vengeance and get to try and kill you"mia said evilly at him as he laughed.

"so when's my totem ceremony then"mia said as he smirked.

"i'm 3 day's time, enough tie for all of us to get to japan and get you ready for it"terry said as mia frowned.

"wait what do you mean all of us"she said as he grinned.

"mom told me t tell you she's expecting this lot as well"he said gesturing to the others as mia grinned.

"guy's you get to see the northern light's with us"mia said as jii rolled his eye's.

* * *

><p>After 2 day's of traveling the group were finally at the village that they were going to and little girl's ran to mia.<p>

"MIA"they yelled and jumped on her making her laugh as the other ranger's smiled and mia's parent's walked up to them.

"hello guy's i'm glad you could make it"her father said as the girl's let go of mia and ran off.

"i can't believe you're gonna get your animal totem later"her mom said as mia smiled.

"i know i can't wait"mia said as her dad walked to her.

"i just can't believe that my daughter is gonna be the first girl t ever get a animal totem, why would you want one mia, there for guys"her dad said as everyone listened.

"i think they look really cool and that you're life take's after an animal, i hope i get a turtle"mia said making her mother laugh.

"sweetie you would probably get an animal like a ion or tiger for bravery or strength, not a turtle, you allready have you're zord"she said as everyone laughed and mia stepped off from everyne.

"i just can't wait"she said as they smiled.

"MIA"a guy yelled and jumped on her and pinned her to the floor.

"cam"mia said as the guy grinned and mia hered the familiar noise.

"no no"she said as a long line of spirit came from his mouth and he was swinging it in mia's face.

"cam stop"he dad said hauling him off mia who jumped up but her fce scrunched up.

"ACHOO"she sneesed right in cam's face and her head smashed into his.

"why you little"cam said wiping the snot from his face as his dad grabbed him and mia around the neck's.

"stop cam mia has her ceremony today"he said as cam grinned.

"yeah mia you're on you're way to becoming a man"he said as mia punched him and there dad nocked there head's together.

"stop seriously, mia go with emily and you're mom to get ready"he said as he pushed mia off to emily and her mom as the guy's talked and the girl's went into the house they were staying in as mia was wearing blue trousers with a thin shirt and had her hair tied back except from one small clump which her mom put 3 pink bands in it each going downward as her mom smiled.

"you look great mia"emily said making mia smile as her dad opened the door.

"mia it's time"he said as she nodded and got up as they was all sitting and the woman smiled.

"mia come forth"she said and mia got up and walked forward.

"the first girl ever to ask me for a ceremony, why would you want an animal totem, there for boys becoming men"she said as mia smiled.

"i think animal totem's look really cool and that it's funny how your life lead's by an animal"she said as she laughed.

"well then"she said as she drew some line's on mia's face then took the animal totem in her hand and concealed it so mia couldn't see it.

"i got your animal totem and it was quite a shock of what it come out as"tenma said as mia nodded.

"do you mean that in a good way or bad way"she said making people laugh.

"mia your animal totem is-"she said showing it to her.

"the wolf"she said as mia started.

"the wolf"mia said as she nodded.

"the lone wolf, which symbolizes you work better alone then in a group or team"she said as mia leaned forward and she slipped the totem's string around her neck.

"but how does that work, i'm the pink samurai ranger"mia said as tenma smiled.

"like i just told you mia, _you_ are at your strongest when you have no one to share your burden's with, no one to constantly lean on, no one to hold _you_ back from reaching your full potential"she said as mia nodded and they stood up and people started to cheer and dance as mia sat n the cliff playing with her animal totem as jayden sat next to her.

"what's up"jayden sad as mia looked at him.

"the sky the star's"she said smiling as she looked up as he playfully punched her.

"you look sad"he said as she shook her head.

"i'm fine, i'm just wondering where my grandparent's are up there among the rest of the other spirit's up there"she said as he frowned.

"what do you mean"he said as she smiled.

"when the northern light's appear you will see animals such as mammoth's eagle's fish bear's and all those in the sky, those are people's animal spirit's, so say i died today i wouldn't go into heaven or hell as a person but as i wolf"she said as he nodded.

"now i get it"he said as he got up.

"you, gonna join us"he said as she smiled.

"yeah i'll join you guy's in a minute"she said as he nodded and left.

Mia stared out at the lake's and tree's until somthing caught her eye.  
>"nighlock"mia breathed out as she turned.<p>

"JAYD-"she yelled but shut her mouth as jayden looked at her and she smiled at him.

"don't worry it's nothing"she said and he nodded and he returned to the ther's as mia grinned.

"if i'm better off alone then so be it"she said and pushed her self of the cliff and slid down it.

"WOOHOO"she yelled as she slid down, jayden and the other's looked around.

"MIA, MIA"they yelled as they ran to the edge of the cliff as she stopped at the bottom of the cliff and ran and they saw the nighlock and followed her.

Mia followed the nighlock and ended up as a cliff and jumped out on it.

"nighlock"she said as he turned to her and ran at it as she started to fight as the other's appeared and started to help her until they made the nighlock leav.

"mia why did you go off on you're own, he could of killed you"jayden said as mia sighed and kicked a rock.

"i thought i could take him on my own because i'm stronger on my own"mia said as kevin sighed.

"mia that's a whole bunch of rubbish, i can't believe you actually believed that old woman"kevin said as mike nodded.

"yeah mia, she's old she doesn't know what she's talking about, we work as a team and nothing more nothing less"mike aid as they walked back and mia swallowed as mia walked over to tenma.

"tenma i need to tell you somthing"mia said as she pulled the old woman over to the side.

"my team, has just had a go at me because i went to fight the nighlock on my own and i told them that you said i'm more powerful on my own and they said they couldn't believe i believed the rubbish that you told be and that we work as a team, nothing more and nothing less"she said as tenma sghed.

"mia don't listen to them-"she said as the other's listened in from the other side of the wall.

"your friend's don't understand our customers of our anima totem's you need to become one with your animal totem, and the only way you can do that is be alone"she said as mia nodded.

"how about, you and your friend's stay here until next week so you can get in touch with your animal totem, i will arrange with your parent's for you to leave and survive out in the wood's with only yourself to guide you, no fresh clothes no food r water, you have t get it yourself"she said as mia swallowed.

"not even a hair brush, r hair band's"mia said making the older girl laugh.

"okay that's the only exception, and maybe a watch but that's it"she said as mia nodded.

"what about a bag, to put food in if i find it and wanna change location"mia said as she sighed.

"i will give you a list of thing's you're aloud to take and you can't bring anything else, and you're not allowed to take your morpher"she said as mia nodded.

"but if i get injured and i need help what do i do"mia said as tenma thought.

"i will give you one piece of paper that if the need comes you will make into paper crane, i will enchant the paper so when you finish the crane we will get a sign that you're in danger"she said as mia nodded and they left.

In the morning mia was standing with the ther's.

"s i'm aloud a bag, a hairbrush, hairbands, one empty water bottle and a watch"mia said as she put everything into the bag and strapped the watch to her wrist.

"i'm so proud of you"her father said as the other's walked t her.

"why are you doing this mia, it's stupid"kevin said as mike nodded.

"you're not going to last a day out there like this"he said as she smirked.

"that's what you think mike"she said as tenma appeared.

"mia go"she said as mia nodded.

"and you did put a symbol on the bag and everything to make them waterproof didn't you"mia said as she laughed and nodded.

"yes i did"she said as mia nodded and walked into the forest and walked off from the village.  
>"i could just stay right here and this week would be a blast, but where's the fun in that"mia said smirking.<p> 


	2. day 1

Mia walked through the tree's her bag on her back as she looked around.

"first, make a weapon and train"she said as she laughed.

"i'm just like jayden"she said said she found a sharp pointed rock on the floor and a solid branch and smirked.

"i'll make a spear but what do i use to bind these 2 together"she said as she placed her bag on the foot and stepped forward as she was yanked into the air by her foot and saw her foot caught in a trap and smirked.

"i'll use this rope"she said as she untied her self and used the rope to make her spear as she found a suitable place to start training under a big oak tree and took off her jumped as she placed it over her bag and started to train.

An hour after than mia noticed she was hungry and thirsty and grabbed her bag and used her staff make a trail in the ground to be able to return to the tree as she found herself a lake.

She smirked as she placed her staff down and emptied her bag as she dived in the water.

As she came back up she allready had 2 fish, one in each hand as she whacked them against the floor to make sure they were dead, cleaned off the water then stuck them in her bag as she dived down for more.

At the end of her hunt she had about 6 fishes and put them in her bag as she picked everything else up as she filled her bottle up and left ft her tree again.

* * *

><p>Mia was sitting and eating when she hered the sniff' and growl's as she jumped up and grabbed her spear to be faced with a bear as she started to back away until it ran at her and she was defending her self and the bear had given her a nice bleeding claw mark on her upper arm as mia rolled to her bag and pulled out a fish and the bear stopped and looked at it.<p>

"i bet you're hungry, well go fetch"mia said and threw the fih far away and the bear pounded after the fish and mia sat down and used her spear to start deboning the fish so she could eat it.

After a few hour's mia had changed her clothes her shirt was ripped and her trousers were now short's, she had taken a piece of her shirt and tied it around her head like a bandanna and smirked.

"i look like a true warrior"she mumbled as she brushed her hair and put it up and got to work on training,

Mia was doing press ups when she hered a noise and glanced up to see a guy watching her but brushed him off as she carried on until she got bored and switched to sit up's.

"yes how may i help you"mia said as the guy walked forward.

"what are you doing out here"he said as she got up.

"i'm to stay out here alone for a week and survive with only a water bottle a bag a hair brush hair bands and a sheet of paper, to become one with my animal totem which is the wolf"she said showing him as he nodded.

"but your a girl, girls don't get animal totems"he said as she smirked.

"i'm the first girl ever to get a totem"she said a he nodded.

"do yu know how to get to the nearest village"he said as she nodded.

"i'll take you there but let e secure my thing's first"she said as she placed her bag and things on a tree branch and used her staff to make holed in the ground to retrace her step's back to the tree.

"so what's you're name"mia said as he looked at her.

"jack"he said as she nodded.

"what are you doing out here"she said as he sighed.

"i'm lost"he said as she laughed and shook her head.

"it's about half an hour's walk to the village"she said as he nodded.

"my friend's and family are staying there while i'm doing this as i'm, the pink ranger"she said as he nodded.

"well atleast i've got someone to talk too"he said as she smiled.

The 2 talked about various things until they walked out of the trees and they saw the village.

The other's were with mia's parent's when they saw mia and the boy came out from the tree's.

"it's just up there"she said pointing with her staff as he nodded.

"thanx, nice meeting you mia, hope to see you again"he said shaking her hand as she nodded.

"that's if i'm still open to friend's if you see me next jack after this i might not have any friend's"she said as he laughed and he left and mia watched him leave and hered something as she turned and threw her spear.

The roar of a bear was heard as everyone saw the bear fall onto it's back with mia's spear coming out of it.

"that's the second time you have attacked me today, sorry"mia said as she walked over to it and took her staff from him and disappeared into the tree's again.

When mia had finally returned to the tree it was getting late but she dismissed it and continued her sit up's until it was pitch black and climbed the tree and found a decent size crevice in it and slept there with her leg's on a branch.

* * *

><p>That night mia was awoken by voices.<p>

"why are we out here again jayden"mia hered as she made herself almost invisible as she looked and saw jayden mike and antonio.

"this is stupid, i wanna find mia and tell her this is all stupid and bring her back up to the village"jayden said as mia smirked.

"go home"was hered and they looked around.

"hello"antonio said but no one answer.

"go home, go back to the village"mia said in a weird voice and the guy's left faster than they would leave for a battle as mia rolled her eye's.

"i'm gonna kick there asses when i go back next week"mia said as she got comfortable again and sighed as she smiled and drifted off again


	3. day 2

Mia awoke the next day feeling refreshed as she started t train.

"huh since i'm not at the shiba house, i'm training more than usual, this is really strange but-"she said as she looked t her arm's.

"maybe by next week i'll have more muscle then mike if i carry on like this"she said as she laughed at herself as she sat up and opened her bag and found she was short on fish and smiled.

"time for a little swim"she said as she took her bag back to the lake and like last time she put her bag down but this time she stripped her shirt and shorts off as she dived into the water.

While swimming mia felt eye's on her as she swam under the water she noticed jayden and mike watching her from behind a tree and turned and swam up and coughed as she wiped her eye's.

"where have all the fish gone"she muttered as she swam back down and came back up with 2 fish in each hand and one tail between her teeth as she swam over to her bag and put the fish in her bag and sighed as she smirked.

"i wonder how the other's are doing without me"she said as she giggled.

"i can't believe jayden actually looked jealous yesterday when i helped jack back to the village, he doesn't even like me, i think"she said as she got out and sat on the edge of the lake.

"maybe he is into me, considering he tried to get me to return to the village last night, but i scared the shit outta them so i'm happy"she said as she slipped her shorts and shirt back on grabbed her bag and left.

The 2 got the other's and they followed mia and started to watch her from afar as she was training again and sighed.

"i can't believe how rude the others were earlier this week"she said as she sighed.

"even if tenma said they didn't understand our customs that shouldn't of made a difference, they were rude and disrespectful"she said as she sighed.

"i think tenma is absolutely right, i work better alone, the team just slow's me down"she said as the others looked at eachother as mia grinned.

"i don't need them, i can handle battle's by my self, i don't need anyone, except my family, don't need any friends, maybe jack though i can't deny he is quite hot even if i only met him yesterday"she said as she leaned against the tree and the others left and mia watched them leave and smirked.

"i won't be surprised if they hate me when i go back, and now time for lunch"she said as she took a fish outta her bag and started to take it apart and eat it raw.

Mia froze at the crunch as she looked up to see a baby deer coming towards her and stood in front of her.

"i'm not giving you food, go away"mia said but it stayed there.

"go away"mia said again but the deer walked right up close to her.

"fine here"mia said and handed it a bit of fish and it ate it and laid next to mia.

"go away"she said and pushed the deer but it didn't move and mia sighed as she started to do push up's when the deer jumped onto her back and she smirked.

"more weight for me to get stronger"she said as she grinned and continued to exercise.

Mia had let the deer stay around to keep her company and he would help her exercise by lying on her back when doing press up's and lying on her feet when she did sit up's and in return she would feed him and let him stay.

"kay buddy off now"she said as he jumped off her back and she took a rest.

* * *

><p>"no literally terry"mike said as they were with mia's family.<p>

"we saw here and watched her do press up's and she was bitching about how rude we were at mia's ceremony and said she didn't need anyone except you guy's and said she didn't need any friends except that guy she was with yesterday because he's hot"mike said as they all looked at him.

"you sure she said that"terry said as they nodded and he laughed.

"obviously she knew you were there and said that stuff to get you to leave, guy's she is supposed to stay alone out there you know"he said.

"ohhhh"they said as he nodded.

"think before you speak"he said as they shook there heads.


End file.
